1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mailboxes and refers more specifically to a mailbox in combination with a cassette recorder-player and structure for turning the cassette recorder-player on and off on opening and closing of the mailbox whereby prerecorded messages may be delivered from the mailbox.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, messages have been left for guests, children, service personnel such as mailmen, milkmen and the like by means of a note variously placed with the hope that the person for whom the note is intended will see it and read it. Such method of transmitting messages is undesirable in that the notes may be blown away, taken by vandals and/or read by those that the notes are not intended for.